


Man in a Brothel

by mortianna



Category: The Conspirator (2010)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Spanking, Unusual Sexual Situation, bought sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortianna/pseuds/mortianna
Summary: That movie is so awfully heroic and he too and an American legend. I truly apologize that I took him and put him into a situation I can imagine. Well, I can imagine a lot. Obviously. And suddenly the heroine was there and is not me. And I really like that she comes to enjoy her job. Not for you if you want to read about all that historic heroical stuff. This is stuff happening in a brothel, folks. Yes, and then some.
Relationships: Frederick Aiken/original female character
Kudos: 2





	Man in a Brothel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FassAvoySub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FassAvoySub/gifts).



She had been standing here for hours. Nothing today. She would have nothing to feed her kids then.  
It was all so awful but she had to cope. She could. She had. Always. There was another one.  
Gentleman, good clothes, hat, beard. Looked like he could use some fun. She moved her hips in a  
seductive way, cocked her head and batted her lashes. That was usually enough for the men who  
were so inclined. This one didn’t look like he was at all, much too good-looking and young, he didn’t  
really need that, he was perhaps married or else – but he looked so downtrodden and at the same  
time she sensed an anger in him, an anger at the world, matching her own, and yes, despair and a  
will to revenge. His eyes – the bluest eyes she had ever seen, moved over her in a way she saw a  
friendly “no” coming in the shake of a head and that was more than most people were willing to give,  
spend on her.  
She saw him pass and couldn’t hold back her tears. That was it. That would have, should have been  
food for her children. She meant to walk away, into the other direction, perhaps she could persuade  
the butcher to give her something in exchange for her – work, if his wife wasn’t there, and had nearly  
forgotten the man when she suddenly heard a very soft voice with a strange drawl. “Madam, are you  
free? Would you like to take a stroll with me?”  
She turned around. Yes, the bluest eyes, a soft red mouth, red beard, strange to the dark hair. And  
beaten down and angry. Piece of cake that would be. And safe. She had a feeling for that. Okay, the  
seemingly soft could be the worst but with this one – this would be okay. And she had nothing to  
lose. Her life – well, not much of a life. She pulled herself together to smile seductively and said:  
“Certainly sir. Where would you like to go?” “Any preferences? Do you have quarters in the vicinity?”  
Such a fine man. She shook her head, ashamed. On the other hand – would she stand in the street if  
she had a fine room in a fine house? No she hadn’t got the money for the rent and she wouldn’t let  
her children alone to live in one. So she had to work in the streets. Or where her customers would  
take her. This was a rich man, he could surely pay for the room, too.  
“Then I trust you would prefer a room for our – transaction?”, the man said and she noticed he  
wasn’t as young as he had seemed at first. It was the impression of that baby face and the baby blue  
eyes, but there were wrinkles and dark circles around the eyes and the eyes seemed lifeless. Perhaps  
it wasn’t such a good idea after all. Perhaps he was dangerous. Perhaps he wanted abnormal stuff.  
Too late now. They were at the brothel now and the man booked a room for 2 hours, didn’t ask her,  
of course, he had bought her time and they went upstairs, under the noise from the bar and some  
from out of the rooms.  
“I’m sorry that this is such an awful place”, he said as they had entered the room. She just looked at  
him and put down her hat – awful? He should see her house. “Do you have special wishes?”, she  
asked and took off the upper layer of her clothes – perhaps this would be enough – it was such a  
nuisance to put all these things on again.  
She saw these eyes close and open again and they now looked completely different. “I rather have,  
I’m afraid. I usually don’t…but… And I would rather like you to enjoy yourself or at least try to  
pretend that you do”. Her face didn’t change its mien. Yes, that was what they all wanted. All the  
men. To be special. The one. And they always ever wanted the same stuff.  
“It’s 10 Dollars, 20 for special wishes”. He snorted. “That’s ridiculous. I’ll give you 100. And now pull  
out your clothes”. His voice had changed. Dark. Raw She knew what that meant. He was in it. 100  
Dollar? Come on. She would even – well, do a lot for that.. She removed the wide skirt under which  
there were still more underskirts. Removed them too. There was a long panty underneath. She kept  
it. He was leaning at the shabby wall, legs a bit apart, no, now he moved them further apart. And  
licked his lips. She also knew what that meant.  
And turned her back on him to hide a smile tugging at her mouth. They were always so predictable  
those men. All dressed up, in fine trousers, waistcoat and collar and underneath, all the same. This  
one looked at least tidy and had good teeth. She began to open the tiny buttons on the back of her  
blouse with her back still to him when she felt his hands on hers and his body close. She smirked. Oh,  
come on, that easy? She wouldn’t have to do a lot for these 100 bucks.  
“Let me do this for you”, he breathed into her ear. She wrinkled her nose. He didn’t think he had to  
seduce her, did he? She enjoyed not having to open the buttons herself, the fashion was so bad for  
women of her trade. At last he had opened them all, rather quicker than she would have expected,  
he had nimble fingers which she now felt on her bare neck. His fingertips moved from her hairline to  
the top of the corset she was wearing underneath while his other threw away the blouse.  
“Now turn around”, he said and she did. Yes, obviously he liked what he saw, she could see it in the  
quickly blinking eyes, the tongue ghosting over the upper lip and his fists clenching. More she could  
not see as he was still fully dressed in his long coat hiding his body effectively. “Come here”, he said  
and she followed his voice. Just one step closer. “Now pull my clothes off”. She was not sure about  
that- couldn’t he do it himself and fast? But he was the paying customer. She stepped even closer so  
she could feel his breath on her face while she started on the coat. Then the waistcoat. He was not  
very tall and slim looking, so she was quite astounded that after pulling off everything on his upper  
body she had a really muscular chest and tummy with big shoulders and strong arms in front of her.  
She started on the trousers but he stopped her. “Not yet”. She managed not to sigh. Holy shit. This  
could last for hours. Even if she could now see, as he had only his pants on, that he was – ready. She  
had acquired eagle eyes over the years regarding the state a man was in, it was her business. “Okay,  
then what do you want me to do?” His lips moved. He looked away. He was clearly aroused by what  
he was going to say but didn’t like it. “I want you to whip me”.  
Oh no, not that. That always made such a mess. “I want you to bind me, haul me up and then whip  
me. I deserve it. I’m a loser. I didn’t try hard enough. I … just do it”. “Okay”. It was not new to her,  
this game, but she hadn’t expected that in him. She looked around – okay, cupboard, they might  
just…and they did. She took what she needed and walked over to him, commanding her body to be  
as straight and strong as could be and her face as stern and unmoving.  
“Give me your hands”, she said. He brought them together in front of his crotch, white strong hands  
with nimble fingers and she bound them together with a silken scarf. Then she dragged him along to  
the shut window with the long dark curtain. Okay, everything here too. She bound another scarf to  
the one binding his hands and got onto a chair, pulling the scarf around the knob that was there  
specially for occasions like these, hauling the arms of the man up outstretched.  
He gave a groan. “Harder”, he muttered, eyes shut, muscles already beginning to shiver from the  
strain, “tighter”. She did as she was told and got down from the chair again noticing that his eyes had  
followed her body. Yes, he wanted that whipping, but he also reacted to her and that was – strange.  
She moved directly in front of him, between him and the curtain, feeling the velvet fabric on her  
naked back. Her breasts in the corset just about touched his erect nipples – but only quite. He panted  
now but tried to control it. She had to give him that – he wanted to outlast his money.  
“And what do you want me to do now?” her voice was hoarse now, too, she loved the part where  
she was in charge, that was so not part of the rest of her life, she was always afraid though she’d  
relish it a bit too much and land herself in jail.  
“Whip me, I deserve it”, he said and his voice was nearly inaudible. His head was trapped between  
his upper arms and looked strangely small between these big muscles – he could have killed her with  
these arms, she was sure, but instead he gave himself to her – for money. She took the whip she  
knew would hurt the least from the ones stored in the cupboard. She simply knew he was not a  
regular customer, perhaps it was his first time ever and she just wouldn’t take the risk of him hurting  
so much that he’d sue her.  
She stepped behind him and aimed. That was always a crucial moment –you wouldn’t want to do too  
much harm, the customers didn’t like that but they wanted to have their money’s worth of – pain.  
Ecstasy. Whatever. She hit hard but not too hard. His milky white skin turned a deep shade of pink  
instantly. “Harder”, he said after his body had stopped jumping from the pain. So she hit harder. And  
harder. Seven times until his body hung there, held only by the scarf around his hands. His head had  
fallen onto his chest.  
She let go of the whip and moved to his side. “Are you okay?”, she asked, really anxious. His cheeks  
were flushed which made him look much younger and now he opened his eyes and they looked at  
her with a mixture she couldn’t quite make out, but there was lust – okay, then that hadn’t been it  
and she would have to work for her money -, pain and - gratefulness? Completely free of shame  
though which she found strange. Before he had seemed to be filled with it. Not anymore. Normally,  
they always felt shame. That’s what made them come back for more.  
He nodded and a smile so small she could have overseen it between all this hair curled his lush lips.  
“Now I want you to pull down my pants”, he said. She nodded. “Like this?”, she asked, gesturing to  
his bound hands. He nodded. “Exactly like that”. He made room for her, stepping one step back from  
the window which must stretch his arms further and spread his legs wider. While she moved down  
on him, she saw his pink erect nipples on the smooth chest. Quite appetizing.  
Okay, no need to involve feelings here, she could do without that, she could do everything she was  
asked to do without that. Only because this guy was quite sweet and nice, he was still a customer  
and that was that. She moved onto her knees and to fit into the room there was between him and  
the curtain she had to move between his legs nearly, she opened his trousers easily and let them fall  
down. Underneath was something she had foreseen – something hot and hard and throbbing in a  
nest of curly dark hair with a red shimmer.  
No underwear. She put her arms around his hips and her lips around him. Yes, as she had expected –  
not much work to do here, he was nearly there already with the natural lube coming out of him.  
“’Harder”, she heard from above and she went down further on him so that she had him deep in her  
throat and he moaned loudly and started to thrust, moving his hips and she knew she only had to let  
him and do nothing and that would be easy money, but something made her put her hands on these  
v-lines of his lower abdominal muscles and keep him from thrusting too fast too deep. She could  
have taken it, of course, but somehow wanted him to last –he had promised her 100 bucks, she had  
to do something, had she not?  
So she held him back and let him out of her mouth just enough for her to be able to move her tongue  
around him and yes he was tidy and felt good in her mouth and that he couldn’t use his hands to  
make her go faster just suited her fine and when he gave a deep shuddering noise and a groaned  
“please” she allowed him to thrust as deep and fast as he wanted and needed and felt him coming in  
seconds.  
She took her mouth away quickly and put her hands around him instead for him to make his last  
outriding thrusts. When he collapsed into his shackles, she quickly climbed up the chair to get the  
scarves off of him which wasn’t easy. When she had done it, he had recovered and rubbed his arms.  
He made a face – that must hurt, the blood circulation working again.  
“Okay? Are you alright?”, she asked. He nodded. And nodded to the bed. “I want to have you there”.  
She didn’t trust her ears. He surely couldn’t mean it. Again? Now? Oh God, what she would have to  
do to bring him up again. He was like everybody else – having the most for his money, every single  
fucking cent out of it and she would have to work hard and dirty to make him work again and it  
would be her fault if he didn’t get it up. Men!  
She went over to the bed, he followed her, eyeing her back in the corset and knee long silken  
underpants, her work gear. “What?”, she asked, “how?” “I want you to lie down”, he said, standing  
naked close to the bed, a commanding presence despite his just having spent himself and having  
been spanked thoroughly. She suppressed a sigh. Oh God! That would take ages. They always wanted  
that – meaning they weren’t prepared, not fit for another round but thought they should for their  
money.  
She lied down and closed her eyes. For heaven’s sake, get on with it, Redbeard, she thought. And  
then she felt his hands at her - feet. Feet? Feet? No customer had ever touched her feet. “These  
must hurt”, he said. She eyed him suspiciously. He moved his hands up her legs, on the outside first,  
then on the inside, very slowly, and when she just thought he had reached his goal, he started from  
her hands up her arms. And from her shoulders down to her hips. The moment he reached her  
breasts, she could have jumped with anticipation.  
He just surrounded them with his hands, one hand for each breast, then moved his hands with all ten  
fingers opened down her belly and when she thought and felt – “now, now” – he took his hands  
away. She looked at him. He smiled at her like an innocent angel and played with the scarves he had  
retrieved and another one.  
“Now I want to bind you”, he said very softly. She gulped. Now this was a risk, a really big one. She  
nodded – he had only paid for two hours, they would come looking for them if they weren’t out by  
then. He bound her hands together and at the metal headset of the bed, then he opened her corset  
with nimble fingers and pulled out her underpants in one fluid movement, his eyes glittering. Oh yes,  
she saw… yes. Okay. She bit her lip. He bound each leg at one post at the end of the bed each. Then  
he knelt between her spread legs and looked her up and down.  
“How beautiful you are”. Then he started anew on his torturous stroking of legs, arms, shoulders,  
breast and belly. By the moment he reached her – there, she was biting her lip so hard, so hard, not 

to wriggle with her whole body on the bed, helplessly and succeeded, but when he let his one hand  
just rest above her triangle, so that she could feel his heat and the air between his hand and her skin  
shimmer, she bucked her hips and groaned, loudly. She would never have expected, had never  
experienced anything the like.  
He laughed softly and put his hand down on her. She was so incredibly turned on that she felt her  
climax rolling in wave after wave, it just didn’t end and when he parted thumb and fingers to move  
the one up and the others down it went on and on and on and she never. Never. Ever had  
experienced anything the like and only when she thought she was totally done, did he retract his  
hand and was there again with his now again fully erect and throbbing member and when he started  
moving slowly very slowly into her, while she lay there spread-eagled and bound and could do  
nothing even if her hands hurt to grab him and her mouth longed to kiss his and her legs wanted to  
move around him, she realized it wasn’t over yet and she groaned and he laughed again and then he  
kissed her, deeply, his tongue so hot and wet and deep in her that she nearly choked on it but  
wanted more and he started thrusting faster and every thrust sent another wave of lust through her  
body and culminated when he groaned loudly and with three hard fast thrusts came again and she  
nearly drowned in the waves of the ocean.  
He collapsed on her for a moment, then made quickly to take the scarves away. She moved her legs  
and rubbed her arms. “Thank you Madam”, he said. She could only nod. She would not say “thank  
you”, she needed the money even if she didn’t have the feeling she had earned it quite right. “This  
was rather satisfying. Would it suit you to reprise this experience on a regular basis? I would pay for  
the room in advance, so you wouldn’t have to stand in the street. And I would rather, well, pay you  
so you would not have to walk the streets”.  
She just looked at him. No, that was not her total dream come true, but quite close. Enough money,  
a nice enough guy, and – she could still walk the streets if it suited her. She was free now after all. “If  
you want Sir, I’d rather like that”. “My name is Frederick. Nice to meet you”. “Nice to meet you too”.  
They smiled at each other. Yes, this one customer had been it. She had known he would change her  
life. She had a life now. She was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, see. At least it could be like that. Should, in my eyes. Obviously.


End file.
